


All I Wanted Was You

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: #IFDrabble, 100 words, Anger, Angst, Drabble, Enemies, International Fanworks Day, M/M, i am allowed to write two of these right, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm in love with you, okay?! Isn't that what you wanted?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

"I'm in love with you, okay?! Isn't that what you wanted?!" 

The blond man spits the words out, gasping for breath but still managing to regain an expression of contempt. 

"That's why I did it. That's why I do anything. For you! Are you happy now, can you just let me die in peace now?!" 

Pete shakes his head in denial, eyes dark as he drags the knife out of the blond’s gut. Patrick cries out in pain. 

“You’re a liar.” 

Laughing humorlessly at Pete’s statement, Patrick swallows heavily before coughing painfully. Blood.

“No. Never a liar. Just a sinner.”


End file.
